A Brother's Hate
by TobiasHawk13
Summary: When Laeriel is born Thelion, Legolas's and her mother dies. Now Thelion wants revenge... Can Legolas save her? I'm new here so be nice.
1. Prologue

**Hi, my name is TobiasHawk13, I'm a new here, so please don't give me flames. Please. This is not a Mary-Sue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or it's characters (much as I'd like too), LOL, Tolkien owns them sighs. I only own Thelion (Thel) and Laeriel (Laril). Heh, now you can't sue me . **

**Oh, and by the way the ages I write are the ages humans see elves like. It will be too write "in the eyes of man was" or "is 432 but looks like 3". OK? Deal.**

_Chapter 1_

Before

_3 year-old Legolas Greenleaf looked up at his pregnant mother. _

"_Mommy, why are you so fat?" he asked. His 10-year-old brother Thelion snickered. Legolas and their Mother ignored him. _

"_Honey, it's because I've got a baby inside me. Soon you'll have a baby brother or sister!" Mother replied. Legolas's mouth opened in astonishment. "A b-b-baby!" he stuttered. A million feelings coursed through him. One was astonishment._

_How could Mommy have a baby inside her? He thought. Another feeling was hurt. Mother didn't tell him as soon as she found out! She must have never wanted him to find out! She must have hated him! His lower lip quivered. _

"_You d-d-don't want me anymore! You don't like me, so you're going have a baby to replace me! You hate me!" He sobbed. _

_He turned and was about to run out, when Mother caught him. "Of course I like you!", she said as he hugged him. "You, Thelion, and your Father are the most important people in the world to me! I just want to have another child to love. Just imagine, you could play games with him or her, team up with him or her to play your pranks on Thelion! _

"_Hey!" protested Thelion " I don't want to have pranks played on me!" Legolas smiled slyly at him. "We'll see, we'll see" he said mysteriously. He turned back at his Mother._

" _That means you don't hate me?" he asked mildly._

"_Of course not, now go along and hide so that Thelion won't find you" she slightly pushed him._

_Legolas ran to the door, pausing only to grin at Thelion. _

"_And you, start counting" she said at her 10-year-old son. She smiled, as her older son started counting loudly. _

_**They're so cute! ** She thought, watching as the Crown Prince shouted "Ready or not, here I come!" and ran out the door, his raven colored hair streaming behind, looking as it has a life of it's own. She settled down more comfortably, and reached for her favorite book, History of the Great War. Ah, peace and quiet. The Queen sighed contentedly. It was nice too have energetic children that make you laugh, but it was nicer to have a moment to herself. She patted her stomach. _

_**I hope it's a little girl**, she thought. She settled down to read a book. _

_Half an hour later Legolas sprinted in, faster than the speed of light. He jumped on his Mother's knees, making her drop her book. "Legolas, why-" she began. A fraction of a second later, Thelion ran in, looking hot, wet, soapy, fuming, and a lot like he just went to swim in hot soapy water in his cloth._

"_Why, you little-!" he began. Legolas looked like he was about to explode out of either fear or anger. Mother didn't blame him, Thelion looked like a vicious bedraggled rat._

"_Mommy, protect me from the wrath of Thellie!" he half whimpered, half giggled . Now Thelion looked more peeved off._

"_Don't call me that!" he snapped. Mother tried to keep from bursting into fits of laughter. _

"_What happened?" she asked, quite seriously, even though mentally she was laughing so hard that her head hurt._

"_Well," began Thelion, "I was innocently trying to find Leggie, and found a snickering coat cupboard which was really, really high. I opened the door, when a bucket of hot soapy water fell on me! And then, that little twerp leap-frogged over me, and ran! So of course, I had to chase him. The End " . Thelion bowed as if he just made an award winning speech._

"_Oh, Legolas! You shouldn't have done that! Your punishment will be… hmm… you have to go to nap early! Yes, that's it."_

"_But Mommy… it was just a joke" Legolas whined. He hated naps. Why waste time napping when there were all sorts of fun things he could do? But Mother was stern. "You know what you did is wrong. Now, Please proceed to your room" Legolas gave her his most effective puppy-eyes. "Pretty please?" he asked sweetly. Mother's heart melted to him. He looked so adorable! Thelion sensed danger. "The bucket also hit me on the head" he whined "And it hurt". Mother's heart went to him also. They both were the most adorable children. One had blonde hair, one had black hair. One is blue-eyed, the other one was green eyed. "Legolas, go take your nap" she said firmly. Legolas, defeated, stamped out of the door. Thelion grinned in victory. Legolas made a face at him and stuck his tongue out. Thelion stuck his tongue out right back (still grinning) and followed him right out the door. Probably to rub his victory in Legolas's face. Finally the Queen could laugh all she wants. But first she has to tell her husband, Thranduil._

_It was 2 months later and Thranduil and his two sons were sitting in the main sitting room. _

"_Daddy, where's Mommy?" Legolas whined. He was convinced Mommy was getting hurt. _

"_Legolas, you know perfectly well where she is." Thranduil answered his youngest son. He was very annoyed, because Legolas asked this question about 20 times._

" _Let's play something." Thelion said happily. He already forgave Legolas about that prank. Mostly because he forgot it among the hurricane of other pranks Legolas played on him._

"_OK" said Legolas contentedly. He loved playing games with his older brother. " What do you want to play?" Thelion asked._

"_How about… tag? Inside this room." _

"_OK, You're it" Thelion got ready to run but Thranduil said "No. Play something else. You two usually end up breaking something valuable when you play tag, and the last thing we need is your Mother upset. She is having a baby." He looked at the disappointed faces of his sons. " Why don't you play battle?" he suggested. Next to tag, battle was their favorite game. They pretended to be two knights, Thelion evil (he wanted to be good, but if he suggested it, Legolas had a tantrum) and Legolas good._

"_OK"_

"_OK"_

_They agreed. By some mysterious power, they got two long sticks and started fighting. Thranduil watched as they swung their "swords" and tried to hit each other. He knew Thelion was giving in a little, since he already knew how to fight very well, even though Legolas fought surprisingly well. Thranduil watched as they stopped fighting with "swords", and started arguing about whether or not Legolas fought better then Thelion. He smiled to himself, soon he'll have another child as sunny as both of them. Just then someone knocked on the door._

"_Come in" Thranduil called out, trying to make himself be heard over the racket his sons were making. A very scared looking young elf –approximately aged 11- walked in. He bowed low to the ground, then straightened out and started talking quickly and loudly, trying to be heard over the never-ceasing racket the princes were making._

" _Please, Your Highness, sir, I got sent over here to tell you good news and bad news, sir. Her Highness, the Queen, had a baby girl, sir, but the Queen died in the Princess' birth, sir. That would be all, sir." Thranduil's face, which at first illuminated joy, changed abruptly to sorrow and pain. The princes' racket also died as they stood in shocked silence. Thranduil was the first to recover. "Bring the baby to me,_ _Berthilion, please." Berthilion bowed his head in reply and sped away. There was a minute of pained silence until Thelion spoke._

"_Are you going to kill her, Father? Because of her Mother died, Father." Thranduil was shocked. How could his own son say something like that? " Of course not! It's not her fault! How could you even think something like that! " He asked. Thelion didn't reply. There was silence in the room until Legolas piped up._

"_Ada? How could Mommy die?" he asked. Thranduil felt grief. Legolas never called him Ada before. It was always Daddy or, rarely, Father. He didn't reply._

_5 minutes later Berthilion -holding the baby- carefully walked in, to find Legolas in silent tears and the other members of the royal family silently grieving._

"_Here's the baby, Your Highness" he said. Thranduil reached out slowly and took the baby._

"_Thank you, Berthilion." He said. Berthilion bowed and went out the door quickly. Thranduil looked down on the baby. She had beautiful golden-brown hair and thoughtful brown eyes. Despite of his tears Legolas ran to look at the baby._

"_What are you going to name her, Ada?" he asked quietly. Thranduil could see the baby meant a lot to him. _

"_You name her" he sail. Legolas humorlessly smiled. He knew what to name her._

"_Laeriel" he whispered. _

"_Laeriel? Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, Ada" _

**Aw, isn't Legolas cute ? Review, review and review! Sorry if this chapter is short, and I'll write this story whether you want me too or not! That covers everything. Now I'll just hope you'll review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey, I hoped you reviewed! If not please do that. I also want to mention something, Read Elven Hope's "to call one brother"!

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters. Doorbell rings, I walk over there and open the door. Received a package, opened it. It's the rights to LOTR! Wakes up It was a daydream. Oh well. I only own Thelion and Laeriel.

Chapter 1 

Legolas looked down with his tear-blurred eyed. It was his Mother's funeral, and he was having memories. Memories that all seemed to include his Mother.

One time, he didn't want Thel to enter his room while he was working on Thel's birthday present, so he put raw eggs on the top of his door. Then Mother came in. She looked very funny with egg yolk running down her bluish-black hair and her pale face. He expected her to give some sort of cruel punishment (she didn't give punishments very often, but when she did, they were very cruel) so he begged for mercy, but she just laughed and walked away, leaving him very confused.

He sighed. When Legolas and Thel were very little (and naughty) she told them stories about naughty children, and the giant

spiders ate them, because they were naughty enough to go outside the castle grounds without adult's supervision.

Legolas smiled despite his tears. The children in this story were mysteriously like Thelion and himself. One had black hair and green eyes, and the other one had yellow hair and icy blue eyes. Both were brothers, and they had the same personalities as Legolas and Thel themselves.

The funeral ended. Legolas rushed to Laeriel's room. He smiled sweetly (a little _too _sweetly) at the nanny. The nanny, guessing what he wanted, gave him Laeriel.

"Here you are, dear." She said. The nanny, unlike most people, never called any of the royal family your Highness. She called them "dear", because she raised Thranduil, Thelion and Legolas since they were in diapers

Legolas took the baby in his little hands and looked at her face. She was crying the minute before, but when Legolas took her she got quiet, as though she knew no harm could come to her when Legolas was near.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me," he whispered.

The nanny, sensing the baby get quiet, gently took Laeriel away from Legolas. The nanny (who's name was really Celebwen) smiled, revealing rows of white teeth.

_When you look at her, you'd think she was Ada's daughter, not his nanny. _He thought. He kicked himself (mentally, of course) for romancing, the second he realized he was romancing.

What Legolas thought was true. Celebwen had straw-yellow hair, and startling hazel eyes (a color that is rare in elves) and looked hardly the age of 20.

Legolas thanked her, and she waved him away. He walked out of the room, feeling something peculiar is going to happen. And he was right.

Legolas felt Thelion first, rather than see or hear him. He stumbled back, nervous at the evil gleam in his brother's eyes.

" H-h-hi, Thel" Legolas stuttered, backing away, feeling the peculiar thing was going to happen now.

"Hey, little brother, enjoying your time with that _murderer?_" Thelion spat at the last word.

Legolas straightened out. He knew what to say now.

"She's not a murderer, Thelion", he began, "like you and me aren't. It wasn't her fault Mother died. She could have died while she had me, or even you. Nobody call you a murderer; so don't call her a murderer. Mother just died when she was having Laril. So shut up about her!"

Thelion grunted. He then raised his hand and slapped Legolas.

"That's for telling me too shut up. And _that's _for going near that filthy little murderer." He said as he punched Legolas over and over again. Legolas fought to bite back tears, as he received vicious blows of pain over and over again.

"Are you going to run to Daddy and tell on me?" he asked grinning evilly.

"No" Legolas said, as though nothing happened. He hung his head and sped away to clean up the blood.

Thranduil was in his study, trying to focus on an important letter from Lord Elrond. It was something to do with the problem of orcs multiplying. He sighed; he just couldn't concentrate on the freaking orcs. Couldn't Elrond send something in the spirit of "Hi, How're you doing? Have your sons come over and play with the twins. Bye", instead of long boring letters about problems?

He sighed again and put the letter into his pile of papers he couldn't concentrate on. It would have to wait until he got over the main grief of his wife's death. He could never get over the grief completely, but he could wait till the shock of it is gone.

When he was about to get up and leave he thought he saw Legolas walking by his door.

"Legolas?" he called. Legolas's had popped in.

"Yes, Ada?" Was that a hint of anxiousness in his voice?

"Come in"

"No, I need to get to my room… Oh, all right." Legolas sighed when he saw the look of grief on his father's face. He walked in and sat in his favorite chair "Yes?"

Thranduil opened his mouth to comfort Legolas on his Mother's death, but left his mouth open when he saw his son.

"Legolas, what happened to you?" he asked as he looked over the blood all over Legolas.

"Oh that?" his son answered, "I…umm… fell down."

"Don't lie to me. This looks like punch wounds. Who did this?" Thranduil asked sternly.

" No one, Ada. I told you; I fell down and got hurt" and with that Legolas stood up and left the room.

Thranduil sighed, for about the 8th time today. What he feared was already happening; his family is drifting apart;

Legolas was keeping secrets from him and becoming more serious, and Thelion was becoming more vicious, with that evil gleam in his eye…

Little did Thranduil know things were going to get a lot worse…

**Well, that's it for Chapter 1. Oh and I'd like to thank the reviewers:**

**Frodo's sister: Thanks! You're my first reviewer, congratulations! Party!**

**Felarof: blushes Thanks! Me too! I didn't like Legolas either, but then I read Elven Hope's to call one brother. My opinion of Legolas rose after that. And I do feel special, when people review. It makes me feel as though my fanfics aren't lying abandoned in Fanfiction .net.**

**MornieGalad: I think so too. I was aiming for him to be like extra-adorable 3 year-old!**

**So long,**

**TobiasHawk13**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again! This is my third chapter! Already! In this chapter Legolas is 16, Thelion is 23 and Laeriel is 13.

Disclaimer: I still don't own LOTR. Maybe I'll rob Tolkien's house… nah, that won't work. I only own Thelion and Laeriel.

Chapter 2 

Legolas was practicing archery, to the delight of his little sister, Laeriel. She loved the feeling of delight when he got bulls-eye.

Laeriel was astonishingly beautiful. She had waist-long golden-brown hair that had a healthy shine to it, and big, thoughtful, soft brown eyes. Elves from all over Mirkwood wished to get at least one glance at the Princess.

Laeriel cheered in delight when Legolas got another bulls-eye. He smiled to himself; his sister's cheers gave him a confidence boost.

"I'll stop now, or you'll cheer yourself hoarse" he called out. He still hanged around Laeriel, even though Thelion beat him up every time.

"Oh, but, Leggie" she whined "I was just starting to make a dandelion crown for myself, and it is better when you're practicing!"

"Is that short for: Legolas is the best archer in all the Middle Earth?"

"No! It's short for can we go to see the twins?"

" Ask Ada." Legolas jumped up the closest tree and with the elves' quietness walked toward the castle.

Laeriel sighed and continued to work on the dandelion crown. She knew Legolas thought her kind of strange lately, but how could she explain that she was in love? No one knew she was in love but herself. She sighed again. She couldn't bear be without him…

She knew he was too old for her, he was 24, but he was very sweet.

He had long dirty blonde hair. His eyes were hazel, but that color was good on him.

She just wished that she didn't look foolish in front of him; she fell in love with him at fist sight, Berthilion…

Berthilion was training as hard as he could; he heard Laeriel and Legolas was going away soon, to Rivendell, and the Captain of the guards said whoever works hard enough could escort them to Rivendell, and Berthilion planned on being one of the five, just so he could be near the beautiful Princess…

Legolas went through the front gate. He was afraid, very afraid of his own brother! He knew Thelion was going to beat him up, Thelion always knew, Knew when Legolas was with Laeriel.

Legolas was right. There Thelion was, standing there, evilly frowning.

"Hanged with Murderer, little brother?" Thelion asked, his emerald green eyes meeting Legolas's icy blue ones. Legolas sighed; Thelion asked the same thing every time and Legolas answered the same thing every time.

Thelion punched him without waiting for an answer. He punched him again and again. Legolas didn't even wince: that scene was old for him. He yawned when he felt himself going unconscious; that was old too.

Berthilion hurried to his room; the Captain appointed him one of the escorting guards! Now he could be near Laeriel, the sweet young Laeriel.

He went near the great hall when he saw somebody lying unconscious, which was rare for an elf. He hurried along to the great hall when he saw who it was. Berthilion visibly paled; how could that person be unconscious?

Lying on the ground, unconscious, was the Prince.

Thranduil was still sitting in his office. He was reading some garbage from Lord Elrond. Again! Couldn't Elrond see that he had his own _family _troubles? Like Thelion being evil and away most of the time, Legolas being beat up by someone and Laeriel being all strange and dreamy?

He sighed and put away the letter. Again. The letter would have to wait (again).

Thelion looked up at his Master. He had volunteered to work for the Lord; the lord was weak but would become stronger in time.

"My siblings are going to Rivendell, My Lord," he said trying to get more hate into his voice. The Lord liked it when Thelion hated his siblings "should I come with them to spy, My Lord?"

The Lord chuckled slightly.

"The more information, the merrier" he said 'Now go"

Thelion stood up. He grinned evilly at the Lord expecting his usual farewell. The Lord raised his hand.

His Black Hand.

**So, that's it for Chapter 2. I would like to thank the reviewers:**

**Felarof: Thanks! I knew I had to be a little more descriptive. **

**MornieGalad: They are poor aren't they? Legolas getting beat up, Thranduil desperate…Thanks!**

**Well, that's all the reviewers. Only 2! You have to review! I'm getting desperate here! Thanks to the readers! Only you still have to review!**

**Bye,**

**TobiasHawk13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this is the fourth Chapter; I want to thank all the people that have me on Alert/fav list:**

**Felarof**

**MornieGalad**

**I know it was a cliffhanger last Chapter, but I like cliffs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any character, this is getting old, Tolkien just gimme the rights! I only own Thelion and Laeriel. **

Chapter 4 

Berthilion stood in shocked silence as he regarded the figure on the floor; _How could Legolas beaten up so severely? _He wondered. That seemed impossible, no one would want to be banished from Mirkwood, or even worse, die by beating up the Prince.

He sighed and started to get his mind working. _If I'm caught here they'll think I beat up him. _ He thought. _Not unless I call for help…_ and with his mind set he began to yell for help.

For a while no one came; then the Captain came to see why one of his men was hollering on top of his lungs.

"All right, why are you disturbing the peace of men with that noise?" he growled. The Captain was taking a nap when Berthilion's hollering woke him up.

He changed his mind though, the moment he saw Legolas's body.

"Great Scott, how did this happen?" the Captain said with a swearword that made Berthilion yelp.

The Captain wasted no time; a semi-second later he ran with all the elves' speed to the nearest healer.

A minute later The Captain and the Healer ran towards The Prince's body. Berthilion wandered over to the body and watched as healer examined every inch of Legolas's body. The healer looked grave in the daylight; Berthilion felt coldness in his brain as he watched the healer and Legolas.

_What if he'll die? _Wondered Berthilion. Despite their age and rank difference they were good friends. Berthilion known Legolas all his life, and before Legolas's Mother died, teamed up with him to play pranks on Thelion.

"He'll live" a voice said startling Berthilion out of his thoughts. It was the healer, still looking grave "He won't be able to move for a week or so, but he'll live. A message should be sent up to his brother at once"

"Right" said the captain "Berthilion, you go"

Berthilion nodded and went down to the King's office. On the way down he brainstormed on ideas on how to give the King the news. He only came up with one idea: say it straightforward and truthfully.

Thranduil was sitting in his office thinking about things that were really important. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" he called out, secretly hoping that it was Legolas coming to tell him who beat him up.

The door opened and in came Berthilion. Thranduil gave an inward sigh of disappointment and trying to look grand said, "Yes?"

"I have some bad news, You Highness," said Berthilion, bowing, "Prince Legolas was found in the Great hall, lying unconscious. The healer said he'll live but wouldn't be able to move for a week or so, sir."

Thranduil jumped up and ran towards Berthilion, forgetting that he should act kingly.

"When? Where is he now?" asked Thranduil hurriedly. He knew he should have had guards around Legolas day and night.

"Um, 15 minutes ago, sir, and right now he's in his room. Sir." Berthilion replied trying to sound confident. What if the healer had been wrong and Legolas would still die?

Thranduil, forgetting his rank ran out the door, almost hitting Berthilion. Berthilion sighed one more time and went back to his room.

When Legolas woke up he was feeling awful; he couldn't even open his eyes! Panicking, he tried desperately to open his eyes. How could he see what was going on to him if he couldn't open his eyes? Only when he failed he tried to take on the problem logically. Little by little he half-opened his eyes.

What he saw was Thranduil reading a book quietly beside his bed.

Legolas tried to say "Ada?' and failed miserably. He only made some muffled sound behind his swollen lips. But that was enough; the second he made a sound Thranduil was at his side.

"Legolas! Are you OK? You were out for 5 days!" Thranduil said. Legolas choked on what he was about to say.

"5 days? _5 days!_" he cried out, finally managing to say something. He raged for a while until he actually called down.

"Why can't I move" he asked trying to raise his arm for emphasis.

"You were beaten up so severely, the healer said you won't be able to move for at least a week" Thranduil explained "And you were out for 5 days, so that means you have 2 days without moving to go."

Legolas choked. Again. He couldn't move for 2 days? Who knew what kinds of horrible things Thelion could do to him by then. He sighed and fell asleep.

**Just to let you know that I got the idea for Legolas not moving from Elven Hope! I hope she doesn't mind! No reviews. That bites! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Legolas: TobiasHawk13 isn't here today. **

**Rai/looking bored/ She's out somewhere. Oh, why did I let her talk me into this/groans/**

**Tobias: Your own fault. She talked me into this too. And I thought she blackmailed you? **

**Rai: She did! She said she would make me do something stupid in the Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction she'll write when she finishes this story!**

**Tobias/laughing his head off/ And you believed that? We only got invited because she likes us so much she'd never make us do anything stupid! **

**Rai/outraged/How could she do this to me! I'm out of here/walks out the "door" and can't get out/ Oh no! We're trapped! No!**

**Legolas: You're acting like kids.**

**/Both Tobias and Rai notices that Legolas didn't say much, and stare at him/**

**Legolas/Defensively/ What? I like being here! It's my fanfic anyways!**

**/ Both Tobias and Rai stare at him harder/**

**Tobias/spooked out/ Then you should do the disclaimer. **

**Legolas/groans and rolls his eyes/ Why does she want that stupid things anyways? They're pointless/Mutters some things under his breath and pouts like a little kid/ Oh, all right! TobiasHawk13 does not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. She only owns Thelion and Laeriel.**

**Tobias and Rai: Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 

Thelion was going up to his brother's room. He commanded the guards to let him through; after all he had a right to see Legolas. He grinned; everything is perfect! His brother can't move, and his sister is defenseless. All he had to do was tell his plan to Legolas, so he could have nightmares about his plan happening, and Legolas not being able to do anything about it; a torture in its own way…

Legolas Greenleaf was dozing when a sound of something breaking and a string of curse words that made him cover his ears even in his dreams woke him up.

"Only Thelion could be so clumsy and know such strong language" he said sleepily, knowing that Thelion would swear again, letting Legolas know more words. He was right: Thelion cursed again sheepishly.

"Why did you come here, brother" Legolas asked Thelion sweetly. A little _too _sweetly. He and his brother loved each other well enough… when Thelion _isn't _beating him up.

'Laeriel isn't safe" Thelion said "I'll take her to my master…" He grinned at the expression on Legolas's face. How he loved making people fidget. He told Legolas several other things, careful not to slip in his master's name. In the end Legolas raged.

"What do you hope to accomplish in telling me that?" Legolas raged. He always _was _spoiled by everybody, since he had the golden hair, along with Laeriel, who was the youngest.

"To get you mad enough" smirked Thelion "Also to give you a puzzle: First, who is my master? Second, How do you get there? And third, how do you rescue that little _murderer?_ I'll kidnap her at 12:00pm, tomorrow. You'll be able to move by 2:00.Unless Ada stops you. Bye now!"

He waved cheerily and exited the room, clearly thinking about his evil plan.

Legolas sighed, he hated feeling helpless and weak. How could he rescue Laeriel? Legolas's mind raced through all the possibilities. Tell Laeriel? No. Thelion will still get her. Distract Thelion? How? He wouldn't be distracted.

Legolas sighed. Sighing seemed to be the trademark of the family these days. Then he groaned. The second he groaned a guard, who's name, Legolas recalled was Galian, was immediately at his side.

"Something you need, your highness? Are you in pain, my lord?" Galian asked anxiously. He always liked the prince, just like all the other guards.

"No" Legolas said dully. He didn't want people fussing over him right now. He needed time alone to think, without anyone interrupting him.

Galian looked at him suspiciously, but let it go. Galian was only 18, and he had a maiden, Adilia, waiting to meet him. He walked out the door, shooting Legolas suspicious glances all the time.

Legolas sighed. Again. He longed to tell someone, like Galian -who was the captain of the guards- and let them work everything out while he practiced archery and sword fighting. But he couldn't tell anyone. Even if they believed him, they couldn't stop Thelion from kidnapping Laeriel.

He sighed. _I must not go to sleep, _he told himself. But it was too late. He already felt himself drifting into dream world…

Legolas woke up to find the sun shining brightly.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed, fearing for his sister's safety. Immediately Galian was at his side (_How could they come so quickly? _Legolas wondered).

"What do you need, milord?" he said. For he was, unlike Legolas, informed that Legolas will be the crown prince, and needed to be protected at all times. Galian thought it was unfair not to tell the princes, but he followed orders.

"What time is it?' Legolas asked urgently.

"12:00, your highness." Said Galian, wondering why The Prince sounded so urgent.

"12:00! Ahhhhh!" screamed Legolas. He desperately tried to move -Galian watching him- and, failing, flopped down. The best he could do is wait.

Laeriel was in the stables, grooming her horse, Redhawk. Suddenly someone came behind her.

"You're going with me, My Lady" the mysterious person said. And before she could do anything (her brush could be a deadly weapon), he grabbed her and gagged her. She struggled. She even kicked him in the groin. That was followed by a curse.

"The hell with that!" he said, along with other things. Laeriel instantly remembered that voice. She felt fury, and kicked him in the shin.

"Take that, Thelion" she said, triumphal. Thelion cursed again. He got all sorts of interesting words from the guards.

"You're coming with me" he said in a raspy voice, being kicked several times.

"No" she said stubbornly, all of Thranduil's children were stubborn, giving them a lot of fights about who gets their way.

Laeriel felt Thelion grinning. "Than I'll drag you" he said and dragged her to the reptile-bird that stood waiting. Laeriel realized whom Thelion was working for.

"No" she whispered to herself. At Thelion she screamed: "Liar! Betrayer! Disgrace! Ugly! Evil! _Orc!" _

Even though he would never say this, Thelion was ashamed of working with Sauron. That was pure evil, and it meant betraying the girl he loved, Arianrod.

Silently he seated Laeriel on the reptile-bird and after grinning at her said " Go, Voldeath!" and the reptile-bird flew.

Legolas: So? What do ya think? 

**Tobias/Rolled his eyes/ stop being so eager! **

**Rai/ignoring them/ and now answers to reviews/cell phone rings, Rai gets it/**

**Rai: What?**

**Me: Let me answer them!**

**MornieGalad: Thanks! As you see, even though Thranduil put guards around Legolas, Thelion still got through! He _is _the Crown Prince and Legolas's brother! No one would suspect him! You make me feel very happy/Hugs MornieGalad/.**

**Elven Hope: I missed you! I didn't have time to e-mail. /Hugs Elven Hope/. Sure! Thelion's, Laeriel's and Berthilion's names are yours! OK, I'll take your suggestion in future chapters ( I was finishing this chapter when I got your review)!**

**Me: Well, bye then! Review! I love reviews/ends call/**

**Tobias: Well, bye! For now! **

**Rai/waves readers off/**

**Legolas/gives super star smile which melts girl's hearts/**


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I'm back! I couldn't let those idiots get hurt /scowls at Tobias and Rai, both looking slightly ashamed/. They were fighting! About who gets the cheese pizza slice, and by the time they stopped Legolas already ate it!

**Legolas: It was great! I never realized pizza could be so yummy!**

**Rai: Why couldn't you eat another slice!**

**Legolas: Because you were fighting over it, so it must have been delicious! And it was!**

**Me: Good point. Now, I think it's Tobias's turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Tobias: What! Why me? Why couldn't it be Rai **

**Me: Because I like you more!**

**Rai: What/grumbles something under his breath/**

**Tobias/annoyed/ Oh, all right! TobiasHawk13 does not own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters! She only owns Thelion, Laeriel, Berthilion and Galian! There, are you happy now? **

**Me/grins/ Very!**

**Rai/still grumbling/ Don't enjoy!**

**Me/threateningly/ What did you say?**

**Rai: Uhh, enjoy?**

**Me: Good enough.**

Chapter 6 

Legolas waited as the fatal 2 hours passed moment by moment, Galian never leaving his side. Finally, at 2:00pm sharp Legolas felt freedom. Exited. He tried to move his arms. They moved! Quicker than lightning he was on his feet and gathering his weapons.

"Legolas! What are you doing!" cried Galian, forgetting he was supposed to call his friend your highness, unless they were alone. "You're not allowed to leave your bed until the healers say it's OK!" Legolas turned to look at his friend, enjoying the freedom to move.

"I can't believe when I first saw you after my 'sleep', I didn't recognize you! Thelion kidnapped Laeriel. I got to save her." He turned back at the door.

"Well, I can see why you don't want to call the guards, but you can't go alone. You need at least 2 people present with you."

Legolas turned back and sighed. "All right, you can go get someone, also grab your weapons and some food and water" he ordered, feeling Galian was going to bring someone that Legolas would hate to die. Galian soberly nodded at him, than raced down the hall.

Legolas sighed again. He drew a big breath and went into Thelion's room. But, of course, he found a normal looking elf-room, with normal stuff. Legolas could have smacked himself about thinking what Thelion's room looked like. He sighed and rummaged through the desk. Nothing. He shuffled through the closet. Still Nothing. Just as he was about to give up, he felt a catch at the back at the closet. Curious, he examined the catch. Then a secret drawer opened!

Inside of it was a little black book that Legolas recognized as Thelion's diary; Legolas knew he had to read it, but he felt bad about invading his brother's privacy… But he had to save his sister. He sighed and opened the book randomly. He was lucky; he got the book on the page where Thelion was talking about being employed.

_Hey._

_Today, I beat Legolas up for talking to that murderer. Again. I feel bad, but I don't want Legolas being friends with that murderer. I don't want him to be hurt when I turn her over to the dark side. Yes, the dark side. The Dark Lord employed me. I still don't know how that happened, but I remember that I was wishing Laeriel was never born aloud, then the next thing I know I was swearing to honor and fulfill my master's wishes. _

Legolas closed the book, feeling sick. The Dark Lord? Sauron? His brother was a traitor, a filthy traitor. He sighed again; how could his brother do this to him? Legolas was about to sigh again when he remembered Galian and the other elf. He ran to his room, hoping to find Galian and a guard he didn't care about; instead he found a solemn Galian and a grinning Berthilion. Legolas's heart sank; now he had two friends to fear for. He sighed again.

"Ready to go?" he asked miserably. His friends noticed his misery, but decided not to say anything.

"Yes! Just one question, where are we going?" asked Galian, barely managing to hide his excitement. Legolas sighed again; he couldn't bear telling his friends about their destination.

"Mordor" he said, sighing. He expected his friends to groan in dismay, or even say they won't go, but instead Berthilion looked wonderingly at Galian, while Galian grinned ear to ear.

"What?" Legolas said, clearly disturbed. He just told his friends they were going to an almost certain death, and they grinned.

"Galian was just telling me that he always wanted to go to the Black Lands" Berthilion explained. "He also mastered the teleport to Mordor, for magic". Galian nodded, still grinning.

"You people are disturbed," Legolas joked, feeling light spirited about having one of his worries taken care of, "Nevertheless, let's do the teleport before Ada finds out".

Galian nodded again, closed his eyes and started chanting. Hen he was done, he opened his eyes and found a purplish teleport, with his friends gaping at it. Galian grinned again, took his weapons and supplies, and walked in the teleport. Legolas and Berthilion, not wanting to be left behind, quickly got their possessions, and walked into the portal.

Thranduil was walking to Legolas's room to see his son move. When he got there, instead of seeing Legolas restlessly pace around his room, Thranduil found an empty bed, with the lavender smell of past magic.

_Darn it! _Thranduil thought, recognizing the lavender smell as the teleport magic _whom do I know that knows magic? Let's see… _Thranduil thought as he walked out the heavy oak door. Suddenly he stopped in mid-tracks. _Galian is the only magic-user! It also isn't a coincidence the he's Legolas's best friend. _Thranduil hurried to his 2nd Captain's room (the first Captain went away to sail across the sea when Legolas was unconscious). He burst into Galian's room without bothering to knock. Sure enough, it was empty and without Galian's weapons.

Thranduil panicked, and went to find Laeriel so she could tell him where Legolas teleported to. She was an expert on this thing. He walked all around the grounds and the palace, but couldn't find her. Now he was panicking. He almost ran around everywhere searching for Thelion. When he couldn't find him, Thranduil was hyper. He called his co-Captain.

"You called, my lord?" The co-Captain bowed.

"Have your guards search all of Mirkwood for my children. Captain Galian is also missing, and I believe he knows where the Crown Prince Legolas is. By the way, are all the guards here?" Thranduil said.

" Yes, my lord. No, Berthilion is missing." The co-Captain said before bowing again and walking out the door. Thranduil sighed again and wondered; where could his children be?

**Me: I made a mistake! Call 911! **

**Rai and Legolas/sulking/**

**Tobias: I think I'll go for a flight, it's boring here. /lifts up and flies out the window./**

**Me/oblivious to _them_/ I fixed my mistake though. Not really well. Coz' you see, when Legolas was beaten severely by Thelion, Berthilion found him and called the Captain of the guards, and in later chapters Galian is the Captain! Horrible mistake. Now, replies to reviews:**

**Felarof: You're my only reviewer for this chap! There must be some kind of mistake! Thanks, that's good! And thanks for your idea for a sequel, I'm so gonna post a sequel after I finish this story (and perhaps after I publish my prequel)! **

**Me: What's wrong? Why can't you people review? I read the stats, and at least some of you got to my last chapter. Review! And so sorry for not updating this long/Nervously/ I just hope no one attacks me with wild animals or magic. **

**Bye,**

**TobiasHawk13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I'm back!**

**Me: I have so much plot bunnies! I'm not even sure in which order to publish them in when I'm done this story! Ahhhh! I was hoping you people would vote! And here are the stories:**

**Evil Dreams: Sequel to this story. Thranduil still wants to know who beat Legolas up, and now Legolas is having dreams, which leave him sweating and shouting "Thelion did it! Thelion did it!". Any more description will tell the outcome of this story!**

Abandoned: Prequel to this story. Thranduil ignores Legolas, who is feeling abandoned. In the end, Legolas figured out that Thranduil hates him. So he took his best friends, Berthilion and Galian, and ran away to Rohan, based on a mysterious stranger named Erinion's words. Can Thranduil get his son back in time?

The One: A Circle of Magic fanfic. Gavin is a slave, with a talent for magic even he doesn't know about. He has a talent for all magic, natural or unnatural alike. He only doesn't have the ability to do impossible stuff with the body. Skye is the Prince of Sotat, trying to keep his identity secret from Gavin, his best friend. He has the ability to do impossible stuff, like fly, become invisible, teleport and other stuff.

Animorphs: The Musical: Just something I'm going to do for amusement. Full of Queen songs. One time The Ellimist came and told them they would sing random Queen songs, because Ellimist and Crayak agreed on it. The next day Visser 3 kidnapped Tobias, because he knew Tobias was working with the Andalites.

The Will: Raimundo's late parents left him and his cousin a will. The will says they want Rai to be a Heylin Tiger. When Rai goes back home, he finds himself more and more devoted to the Heylin side

So let me Know!

And, oh, in case you haven't noticed Rai, Tobias and Legolas are gone. I was just experimenting with them, and I didn't like it. Oh well.

Have fun!

Chapter 7 

When Legolas and Berthilion went through the portal, they saw Galian having a mini-celebration inside a gray cave.

"It's the first time I teleported this far!" he cheered, grinning from ear to ear. Legolas looked strangely at him. Here he was, going to a certain kind of death, and he didn't seem worried at all. He sighed again; why did this had to happen to him?

Berthilion was grinning ear to ear also, happy to see his friend actually laughing. Galian was serious and respected by the guards, but when he had free time he liked to prank on people.

'Can we go on?" asked Legolas, a bit annoyed because his friends were having a good time while his sister was maybe dead.

Instead of answering, Berthilion grabbed his sword, slapped Galian and went over to the cave entrance. Galian, scowling took his sword and bow and followed him. Legolas sighed again, grabbed his stuff and followed them.

When Berthilion went outside, he discovered a sight; Sauron's castle, towering over him. He gulped, and turned to look at the gaping figures of his friends.

Thelion, quite annoyed by his little sister, Laeriel, who was screaming her lungs, finally took it no more. He yelled at her very rude things, which made her shut up, amazed that such bad words ever existed. Thelion taking advantage of her silence thrust her in Sauron's castle.

"Let me go!" she screamed, kicking him rather hard. When Thelion winced, she kicked him again. Harder. And again, and again, and again, pleased to cause him pain. Finally, they reached the black room with the only entrance to the Dark Lord's main chamber. Thelion smirked and went over to the orcs that were guarding the room.

"Drakken, with a Prisoner" he said, after muttering something in orcish. The guards bowed solemnly, and after smirking at Laeriel, Thelion entered the Main Chamber.

What they saw amazed Laeriel. She expected some kind of a dirty, broke down chamber, but what they entered was far from it.

It was grand; the curtains were black, and the rug was black, and the only piece of material that wasn't black was the picture of the Eye, all red. Laeriel gasped; she expected Sauron to be tall and strong, but instead he was sloping down on big black throne.

She mentally kicked herself for thinking that; how could she think that? She heard that Sauron was going strong again, not already strong.

While Laeriel was still taking in the grandness of everything, Thelion bowed low, and pulled her by her hair, sending her to her knees. Sauron did a poor example of an evil grin, which seemed kind of one-sided, though no one dared to tell him that, at the risk of being blown into lots of little pieces.

"Well, if it isn't the royal Princess, the most beautiful maiden in all the Middle-Earth" he said, in a manner that made Laeriel sure that he would do something horrible to her. Before she could begin to guess what, Sauron turned to Thelion.

"Well done, young Drakken" he said, making Thelion/Drakken bow again "Take her to your chambers and proceed with our plan". He dismissed them.

Thelion bowed again, and pulled her by her hair again. Dragging her to his chambers, he closed the door behind them, and rubbed his hands evilly.

"So then," he said slowly, looking around his mostly black and red room "We're all alone now".

Ooh, a cliffy! What will Thelion do to Laeriel? And will Legolas find her in time? If you read the next Chapter, you'll find out! And why don't you people review? Why! I only got ONE reviewer! And that's not enough.

Elven Warrior Princess: Thanks for being my only reviewer! And, sorry, torturing Thranduil is a great suggestion, but if I do it, all my plans for my story will be ruined! Sorry. Please keep reviewing! Please! You might be the only one who's reviewing!

So review, review, review, review, review, review, review and review!

TobiasHawk13


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, I'm back! More of my story! I think it will finish in just a few chapters. I mean, Thelion is ready to start torturing Laeriel, and Legolas, Galian and Berthilion are almost at the castle! Need more reviewers! Oh, and Animorphs:The musical  is now changing its name to the Half-Ellimist..**

**Disclaimer: Just look it up in any other chapter!**

Chapter 8 

Legolas, Galian and Berthilion all sighed; they were walking for hours and Sauron's castle never seemed to get closer. All were missing the days when they almost never had to walk, only ride ponies.

Suddenly he heard Berthilion emitting a war-cry and the next second he found himself staring at an orc head. Legolas sighed happily; orcs meant they were getting closer!

Cheered up, the three companions began annoying each other.

"Well, nice war-cry" teased Galian "I bet you woke Sauron himself up!"

"Well, I had to protect 'his highness'"

"If someone needs to wake Sauron up, get Galian to sleep, and his snoring will do the rest!"

"Well, I know a certain elf named Berthilion wants to ask the Princess out!"

Legolas stopped short; Berthilion loved Laeriel? True, he had been acting strangely lately, sighing and glancing at Laeriel; but Legolas knew sighing was almost Mirkwood's trademark (almost everyone sighs at least once a day) and Laeriel was so beautiful that he found even himself staring at her.

While Legolas was thinking, Galian and Berthilion were arguing.

"You promised no to tell anyone! And, anyways, who gave you permission to try and read my mind!"

"Well, what's your problem with Legolas finding out! He's your friend! Laeriel is his sister! He wants what's best for her, and he wants what's best for you! So, why can't he know!"

Berthilion didn't have an answer for that. So he said the first thing that came to his head.

"He'd try to keep Laeriel away from me!"

Legolas stumbled back, as though Berthilion slapped him. Berthilion didn't trust him. Berthilion looked at him guiltily, he didn't mean what he said and now Legolas thought he didn't trust him.

"Let's go" said Legolas, trying not to feel kind of hurt. He knew that Berthilion didn't mean to do say that. But he still felt hurt.

Galian, feeling very guilty, looked at his friends walking beside him. He sighed; now he had to make them up… But he had no idea how to do that. He sorted through all the magic stuffed into his head.

_Yes! Mind reading is perfect. _He thought, when he remembered his abilities. Then he could just send them a mental message, so they could make up. Perfect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil paced desperately. His children were gone for about 10 hours, and the book that helped him figure out that Legolas, Galian and Berthilion (he was sure that they were together, they were inseparable since his wife died) went to Mordor didn't improve his mood.

2 hours later, Lord Elrond, the twins and Arwen came in, looking grim. How they got here so fast, Thranduil had no idea, and he didn't care. He needed Elrond's wisdom and comfort.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Galian readied himself for the mind-reading. Legolas and Berthilion still hadn't spoken to each other, and Galian couldn't stand the silence.

He stared at Berthilion, thinking the magic spell. In his mind's eye, he sped away towards Berthilion's brain, and started to find his way through Legolas's thoughts.

Berthilion doesn't trust me. And if he doesn't trust me, than he can't be my friend. Friends are supposed to trust each other. And if he's not my friend, I can't trust him. Why does he think I want to keep Laeriel away from him? If he told me that he didn't mean what he said or something, we'd still be friends, but he didn't.

Legolas thought gloomily, unaware that his best friend was listening to his thoughts.

Brilliant, thought Galian, now knowing what Berthilion needed to do. He concentrated on Berthilion's mind next.

_Oh no, _were Berthilion's thoughts. _I disrupted Legolas's and mine friendship! Now we won't play pranks together, and he won't be happy with me liking Laeriel! If only I knew how to make it up to him!_

_Great! _Thought Galian, as he prepared to send a mind-message to Berthilion. He thought the spell, and concentrated on Berthilion.

Berthilion watched Galian entering his head in his mind's eye. His real eyes snapped towards the real Galian. Sure enough, he was in a trance, smirking. He turned back to his mind's eye and mind-self.

_You promised me you wouldn't read minds of innocent unsuspecting elves! _ Berthilion raged, shocked that his friend had broken a promise.

_Well, if you haven't been too stupid, you'd have noticed that you and Legolas weren't talking to each other, and I'm in the middle, so of course I had to come! _Galian replied, unhappy that he was reminded of the broken promise.

Berthilion seeing sense in that, shut up. After a few moments of silence he said _Aren't you going to tell me? _.

**Well, what did you think? Review! And here are answers to reviews:**

**Felarof: I'm not sure, I really need help with that part! I have no idea how torture Laeriel! Help! And, umm, about names, I didn't make them up! Another writer helped me with Berthilion, Thelion and Laeriel, and I got Galian out of another fanfic! Sequel? I'll start writing it as soon as I finish this story! And thanks for the cupcake, how did you know I love those? Thanks for reviewing!**

**Review, and I'll update soon!**

**TobiasHawk13**


	9. Chapter 9

Another chapter, another day. Sorry for the lateness. I have a cold, and took that as an excuse to stop writing. Also, I found a very funny story that I wanted to read.

**Disclaimer: Actually, I now own LOTR, because Tolkien's relative just came to the house and gave me the rights! I now own them. Or not.**

Chapter 9 

Before Galian could say a word, he heard Legolas's cry of surprise. Quick as a lightning, he went back to his body. When he got there, he saw Legolas standing in the middle of 6 orcs, bow and arrow in hands.

"When did _they _appear?" he asked, gesturing at the dead orcs. Legolas looked at him as if he was crazy.

"About 10 minutes ago," Legolas said, eyeing him suspiciously. "And while I fought, you two stood there as if you were in a trance!"

"We were daydreaming" Berthlion said, giving Galian a rather evil look. "And in my daydream he broke a promise!"

Legolas decided not question them. He still had no idea what was going on, but he gave his friends privacy. Instead, he turned his attention on the current problem.

'How do we get in the castle?" he asked. It was indeed a big problem. Orcs were already patrolling the ground _2 miles _away from the castle. The way Legolas, Berthilion and Galian saw it, the castle was literally full with orcs.

"Suggestions?" asked Berthilion gloomily.

"No" answered Galian, equally gloomy.

"Yes" said Legolas gloomily, mostly because his friend's gloomy mood passed on to him. Then he realized what he was saying and grinned. "I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"We dress up as orcs."

The reaction was instant. Both elves jumped up and faced Legolas.

"What!"

"We dress up as orcs."

Galian sat down and groaned.

"Garion, my teacher, would kill himself if he found me dressed as an orc! It's disgrace! I can't do it!"

"If Thelion sees us like that, it will be blackmail for life! And that means forever!"

"NO! It's too horrible!"

"Help! I'm stuck with two lunatics! One wants us to dress as orcs, and the other screams so loud that the whole Middle Earth, including Sauron, can hear!"

While Galian was moaning that his life was over, and Berthilon raging, Legolas waited patiently for them, measuring them up and trying to find orc suits for them.

"You done?" he asked holding out the chosen suits. "We should go soon, it will take a few hours to find everything and get to the castle, and we need to finish our job before that so no one will recognize us."

That started a new round of protests.

"Are you insane!" screeched Berthilion and Galian at the same time.

"No" was the simple reply.

Galian and Berthilion pondered for a while, then agreed. No one would see them, right?

"All right. But we'll take it off as soon as we see Thelion; like I said, it will be blackmail for life."

For an answer Legolas held up the orc-armor he thought would fit. They put it on, and Galian and Berthilion grumbling, went to the castle.

Thranduil was having a temper attack. He yelled at anyone who looked at him, and shot dark looks to everyone. After all, all three of his children, the Captain of guards and and his Advisor!

He needed to do something; otherwise, he would just pace and his temper would grow with each step.

Then, finally, he spotted his long time friend, Elrond. Thranduil's rage cooled down the second he saw him.

"Thranduil! We need to talk!" shouted Elrond. Thranduil's good mood crashed around his ears. He knew that tone. It always meant bad news. One time, it was when Elrond told him Legolas had a humongous cold. Another time Elrond told him that the orc expedition took 7 elves.

"What?" Thranduil asked cautiously, praying to Valar that all his children were all right.

"Well, umm" Elrond said, suddenly interested in his feet. "I investigated, and it seems as though Thelion kidnapped Laeriel, and Legolas and his friends went after them. So, where did they go?"

Thranduil stood, shocked. Thelion kidnapped Laeriel…Legolas and his friends went to rescue her…They went to Mordor…Which means Thelion went to Mordor…Which means Thelion wanted to show her to someone to Mordor…Which means he's a traitor. Thranduil felt his mind explode; Thelion…a traitor? An elf…a traitor? His own son…a traitor? Thranduil felt his famous temper coming up.

"What!"

Laeriel paced around the room, miserable. The room was actually more like a prison. Gray and dull. With no life in it. The emptiness of the room scared her. No life, no nothing. And where was her blasted brother?

As if an answer to her question, the door opened Thelion walked in. His eyes were shining evilly.

"Hello, dear sister" he said with much evil seeping through his words. Laeriel found herself backing away from the evil monster who was her brother.

"You're not my brother!" Laeriel spat. "My brother doesn't betray his own people! My brother is Legolas! And you're not my brother!"

**Hi there! Sorry, but I still don't have the heart to torture Laeriel. Answers to reviews:**

**Felarof: You're my only reviewer. Again. I do appreciate it, though. Thanks! I'm going to take your suggestion, so sorry about the mind reading thing. I just wanted the Chapter to be long, and I didn't want to do the torture thing. Though I'm going to keep it to a minimum. Thanks for the cupcake! Yum yum! **

**Well, see ya, folks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, there! I really don't want to write this, because I'm falling out of the habit! But I have to! Also reviews help.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, not mine. If I was Tolkien, than I'd be dead. If I'm dead, I can't be writing this, can I?**

Chapter 10 

Legolas, Berthilion and Galian crept stealthily to the castle. At that moment all were wishing that they had never been born. They were pretty sure if their family, other friends and teachers could see them now, all of them would faint straight away.

They walked for what seemed like millenia. Galian thought he had never walked so much in his life. After about two hours of walking, and many battles with hundreds of small orc patrols, they arrived at the bushes near the black gate of Sauron's castle.

"Ready to do this?" Legolas whispered, eyeing the orcs guarding the gate.

"Yes," replied Berthilion.

"No," answered Galian, shooting dark looks at the orcs.

"Good," said Legolas. He motioned to them, and stood up; crouching so the orcs wouldn't notice that he was far taller than a normal orc should be. Galian and Berthilion followed his example as well, with scowls on their face.

The orcs, not quite used to seeing their comrades burst out of the bushes, glared suspiciously at them. They walked out as if this was the most normal thing in the world, and strolled down to the front gate. The orc there eyed them suspiciously as well his beady yellow eyes darting back and forth between the strangers.

"Numbers," the orc growled in Common Speech, knowing that they're strangers. Legolas looked at the others helplessly. He didn't study orcs. He didn't know about their _numbers. _Berthilion, on the other hand, _did _study orcs, and knew all about the so-called numbers. The numbers actually meant ranks, and the higher the number, the higher the rank. So he pushed past and scowled at the orc.

"Number 600," Berthilion growled, hoping to sound convincing. "He is number 601, and _he's _number 599." Berthilion reported, pointing to each of the others in turn.

"Business," the orc growled, though slightly less suspiciously.

"We need to report a top-secret message," replied Berthilion, his nerves finally settling down.

The orc glared at them, and barked out something in his language, and finally the door opened.

"Finally!" grumbled Galian under his breath, as they walked through the large black gates.

Once they were inside, they could even feel a whoosh of wind when and their jaws dropped. The inside of the room was black and red. It's floor was even paved in gold.

"How in the bloody hell did Sauron get rich like this?" whispered Galian, amazed by the richness of the giant room.

"How in the bloody hell are we going to find Thelion?" whispered Legolas, alarmed by the castle. The friends stared out at the three staircases, wondering which one to take.

"The right?"

"The middle?"

"The left?"

Legolas stood in what seemed like meditation, Galian looked across the staircases as though he was watching a game of catch the ball, and Berthilion stared at each staircase with fierce concentration.

Finally Legolas cracked up.

"Galian, use your bloody magic!" he silently exploded, whispering all the words.

"I need to find the right spell! Or do you want Thelion floating down here?"

Legolas had no reply for that. They stood for about fice minutes when Galian spoke up, smiling.

"I've got it!' he whisper-shouted, then murmured a spell. He then smiled, and pointed at the left staircase.

"Are you sure?" muttered Berthilion.

"Yes, I'm sure."

So Legolas, Galian and Berthilion went up the left staircase…

Thranduil was having an emotional explosion. He felt sad and angry that his oldest son was a traitor, worried for all three of his children, unhappy that Legolas, Galian and Berthilion went to Mordor without telling him, and guilty that he had not stopped Thelion becoming evil, kidnapping Laeriel, and Legolas leaving.

Elrond was trying, in vain, to comfort his friend. But Thranduil refused to be comforted. He paced around, mumbling incoherently, and Elrond's words fell on deaf ears.

"Thranduil,' Elrond said, mentally shuffling all of the things Thranduil enjoyed and could be distracted by.

"What?" asked Thranduil asked tonelessly.

"Let's go have a drink."

"Fine."

Thranduil and Elrond walked through the door, both wearing miserable expressions on their faces. They went to the main kitchen to get a drink. A servant appeared out of nowhere; cautiously (having heard about the disappearance of the King's children and about Thranduil's famous temper) he asked:

"What would you like to have, my lords?"

"Six bottles of your strongest ale." Answered Elrond, noting that Thranduil's mood rose up a little.

The servant hurried, and got out six giant bottles. Elrond went on to the visitor's table (which originally was used when Legolas was little, because Legolas always seemed to sneak into the kitchen) and sat down, motioning Thranduil to follow him. Thranduil obliged. Elrond opened two bottles, and placed one in front of the elven king and the other he held in his hand thinking about what he was about to do. Then he said quickly, deciding that this was the only way Thranduil would ever get some rest:

"We're having a drinking contest. Whoever falls asleep first loses. Three, two, one, _go._"

Thelion advanced, holding a torch, his green eyes gleaming evilly.

"What's this?" he asked, holding the torch right in front of Laeriel's face, chuckling delightedly when she shrank away.

"A torch," she said causally. Thelion couldn't have known that her greatest fear was fire, could he?

"Right," he said, even more pleased with his plan then before. "Fire is a wondrous thing. I've studied it since I was eleven, and found out that if it meets water it goes out, if it meets wood, the wood burns. I've tried applying fire to many things, leaves, bugs, snakes and so on. But I've never tried it on elves. Let's see what happens, I've always wanted to find out."

He inched the torch closer to her. She already felt its heat, even though it was a hand's length apart.

"No," she whispered, as the torch came closer it's burning heat inches from her flesh.

**Hello there! Here's another chapter done. Oh, and before I forget, I will not be doing the torture scene. I repeat, I will not be doing the torture scene. It's too tiring, and I don't want to do it. OK? Good. **

**Felarof: Good advice! I'll try to take it. And you are my most loyal reviewer/Hugs Author/. Here's your cyber medal; /hands author a gold medal that says 'The Most Loyal Reviewer'/. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews (also for the cupcakes. Yum Yum!) ! **

**Elven Warrior Princess: Glad you didn't abandon me. Thanks for your thoughts! But don't worry; I'll never delete this story, so people will review more! Yay reviews! And thank you for editing this chapter!**

**Elven Hope: Thank you for your reviews! Lots of reviews mean lots of publicity! And of course you could be my beta. I've never had a beta before. **

**Bye, and Review!**

**TobiasHawk13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there! Another chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! One problem: I have no new reviewers. I only have the ones who review a lot. No new ones. But thank you to the people who do review!****  
****Disclaimer: Zzz…****  
**

Chapter 11

Legolas, Galian and Berthilion were still walking up the amazingly high   
staircase, when they heard a female voice sounding a lot like Laeriel  
scream. Immediately Legolas started running.

"Come on," he gasped, already near the top of the stairs. Galian and   
Berthilion followed him, cursing.

They ran for what seemed like forever, until they finally got to the door of Thelion's room. Legolas stopped running and stared long and hard on the door.

"Any last words?" he whispered, looking at his friends.

"I'm sorry about the comment I said earlier, it just came out," said   
Berthilion, looking at the floor, knowing very well that if he wasn't  
forgiven now, chances were that he would never be forgiven.

"I'm not mad. It's ok," Legolas said, even though he sounded like someone with a load taken of off his mind. He then looked expectantly at Galian. "Any last words?"

"Yes," replied Galian, looking puzzled about something. "What's this ok you keep talking about?"

Legolas and Berthilion exchanged looks. Where did they learn 'ok' anyway?

"I think I read a book I liked, and they said ok," guessed Berthilion.   
Galian nodded in understanding.

"Ah" Galian nodded, as if he understood.

Legolas stared at his friend, and then turned his attention back to the   
door. He reached a shaking hand towards the doorknob.

"Ready?" whispered Legolas, his voice shaking as much as his hand.

"When you are," said Galian grimly, eyes fixed on the doorknob.

"Always,' replied Berthilion, mentally saying farewell to his family and friends.

Legolas drew a shaky breath in, and twisted the doorknob. The door opened…

"Ughh," moaned a drunken Thranduil. He was only starting at the second   
bottle, and already he was drunk! How could that be?

"Ughh," Elrond copied Thranduil. He was really drunk. More drunk than   
anytime in his long life. They drank the rest of their ale, and moaned   
again.

"Want another drink, Thrandy?" rather stupidly, asked Elrond.

"No thanks, Elry" replied Thranduil equally stupidly. They mindlessly   
chattered for about five minutes. Then Thranduil started nodding off, as Elrond described all the she elves he had ever taken a fancy to in his younger years.

"Boring you, eh?" asked Elrond smirking. But it was too late. Thranduil was already asleep. Still smirking Elrond followed his example.

When the servant came in, he noticed the two lords sleeping fitfully. Elrond with a smirk, and Thranduil with an interested but distracted expression on his face. The servant smiled, and went back to gossip about how the lords had drunk ten bottles of ale each. At the end of the hour, rumors had it that Lord Elrond and King Thranduil drunken two hundred bottles of ale between them.

"How long can you stay conscious after the torch touches you? An hour? Two?"

Laeriel was too scared to think much about it. Right now her biggest fear distracted her too much to think about anything. She screamed. She screamed and screamed until there was no air in her body. She took a big breath, and screamed again.

"No use screaming," Thelion grinned. "No one will hear you."

Legolas opened the door and braced himself. Sure enough, a woman's scream came out of the next door.

"Quiet," whispered Berthilion, already creeping towards the room where the screams were heard, while the other two were standing, looking around the rich room full of green, black and red.

Legolas and Galian took one last look around the room, and followed him. The screams were getting louder and more urgent now. Legolas, irritated by the suspension, ran to the door and flung it open, Berthilion and Galian hurried after him, simultaneously thinking that Legolas was crazy.

Then, everybody froze. Thelion in the act of burning Laeriel's cheek,   
Laeriel in the act of slapping Thelion, Legolas in the act of gaping and breathing, and Galian and Berthilion in the act of following Legolas.

Thelion and Laeriel were shocked at Legolas bursting through the door.

Legolas was shocked at the state Laeriel was in. Burns all over her body were visible. In fact, he could count six burns in all.

Galian and Berthilion were shocked at the state Laeriel was in, and also thinking how to stop Legolas killing Thelion.

After about twenty seconds of frozen silence, everyone sprung into action. Legolas, in a rage, threw himself at Thelion. Thelion, startled, held his torch out in front of him defensively. Laeriel screamed. Berthilion, panicked, threw himself on her and carried her to the other side of the room. Through all that, Galian was standing there muttering unknown spells.

Legolas yelled as he hit the torch, his forward momentum propelling him into the burning flame and then into Thelion.  
Thelion, still holding the torch in one hand, slammed his fist into the younger elf's nose and Legolas responded by tripping his brother over, both of them falling to the hard ground. Thelion flipped over so that he was now on top of his brother still holding the torch and moving it closer to the golden haired elf's face. Legolas grabbed Thelion's wrist and pushed the torch away from himself keeping the flame as far away from himself as he possibly could. Thelion, however, was far stronger than his brother and Legolas, quickly realizing this, pulled up his legs and kicked his brother in the stomach sending the older elf flying off his brother.

Legolas jumped up quickly moving far too fast, the strain causing him to savagely rip his stomach muscles. Thelion doubled over where he had landed, trying to ease his winded ribs. Legolas moved forwards to try and attack Thelion again whilst he was in a vulnerable position, but Thelion was too fast for him, jumping up and throwing a heavy punch at the side of Legolas's head. Legolas looked around dazed using every bit of strength he had not to fall over.

Just then the torch (still burning, magically) floated in mid-air and   
burned Thelion. He yelled and muttering some spell under his breath, the torch flew towards Galian, scaring the living daylights out of him.

Through all that, Berthilion protected Laeriel, doing his best to keep her out of harms way.

**Chapter 11 finished so soon! Wow! That's probably my record! And now, ****  
****replies to the review:******

**Elven Warrior Princess: As you can see, all your questions have been answered. ****  
****Thanks for reviewing! The end is nearing…what will happen? nobody but me knows…**

**Felarof: Thank you/Beams./ You're probably my most loyal reviewer! Mmm.. another cupcake… oh, and happy Halloween!**

**  
**** Thank you to Elven Hope for editing this chapter.**

**And before I forget, I'm curious about who's your favorite character.**

**Thelion**

**Laeriel**

**Berthilion**

**Galian**

**When you review, please tell it to me. ****  
****So long,****  
****TobiasHawk13****  
**----------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 /Dances, cheering/ Sorry for taking long to update!

Chapter 12  
The fight went on. Legolas and Thelion each sustained injurys - for although Legolas was smaller he was faster - and they were both bleeding far too much.

Galian, with all the spells he's been doing, looked like he hadn't slept in a month, stumbling around blindly, face pale, with bags under his eyes.

Berthilon just joined the fight; after he made sure Laeriel was safe.

Legolas took out his weapons, now pointing them at Thelion.

"What did you do to her," he snarled, while Thelion was drawing his own weapons, a steel sword with a silver handle, which was showered with emeralds and little black stones.

"Did you ever fight a real fight, Legolas? Not one where you try to block. One where you have to inflict pain, or you die?" Thelion snarled, holding his sword ready.

They stood in tense silence for about five minutes, until Legolas lunged at Thelion. Thelion dodged him, and then smirked.

"Is that all you can do, little brother?" he taunted, enjoying the enraged look Legolas was giving him. He laughed maniacally; there was no way smaller and weaker Legolas could defeat him; the mighty Thelion.

Suddenly Legolas lunged, tackling the surprised Thelion and knocking him down. Thelion, after a moment of surprise, jumped up and hit Legolas in the nose, breaking it. Legolas stepped back, his face etched with pain. Thelion waited while Legolas took control of his pain, which was about one minute. When Legolas stepped up again, Thelion held his hands up. Legolas stopped, confused. Seeing his brother's confusion, Thelion spoke.

"Let's have a one on one fight. Only weapons, no unarmed combat and no reinforcements. No help. We'll see who's the best fighter here without friends to back him up!"

Legolas considered for a moment. Could he win the fight with Thelion? Thelion was a better fighter, better trained. He was also bigger, an adult, whereas Legolas was smaller, teenager. It was obvious Thelion would win, not Legolas. But better die trying than never try at all. Right? Right!

"I accept," he said at last. Maybe he'd win. Maybe he wouldn't. He just wanted revenge for beating him and kidnapping Laeriel.

Thelion grinned, a cruel grin. He had come to the same conclusions as Legolas. He'd win, no question. He took out his sword. He saluted Legolas, who grudgingly did the same. It was a rule. Legolas looked ferociously at his friends and sister, who, understanding completely, began edging out of the room. Thelion saw them, and turned to look sharply at them.

"What are you doing?" He said, slowly, maliciously. "You can't go. You lot are the prize that I was about to tell Legolas about. You have to stay here when we fight."

Legolas sighed. Why him, why always him? A lot of stuff happened to him and his friends. But not to anyone else.

"Hurry up," he said, for lack of other words.

"Let's start," said Thelion, and lunged at Legolas with his sword. Legolas quickly side stepped and Thelion was sent to the ground by his momentum. Legolas moved forwards to swing a blow at Thelion's head. But just before he brought the blade down, Thelion grabbed his ankle, sending him sprawling on the floor. Legolas herd a crack, and felt a searing pain in his chest. He supposed he had cracked his ribs or at least bruised them badly. He groaned .

In the split second Legolas was thinking that, Thelion jumped up. He grabbed his sword and positioned it above Legolas's throat.

"I win," he said evilly, staring directly into Legolas's eyes.

Thranduil groaned. He turned on his side in his bed, but that still didn't calm the pounding hangover that he always got after drinking too much. He tried to remember why he had a hangover. He had drunken too much, that was much was obvious. But why?

Instantly the answer came to him. His eyes widened and he sat up way too fast, sending another thud to his headache.

"Laeriel! Legolas! Thelion!" he gasped, hating Elrond for a moment for making him drink too much. He looked around in pure fury, searching for Elrond. He was there, snoring on the couch.

Thranduil felt his fury disappear. His friend only wanted to take his mind of off his children. Not that he appreciated it.

He sighed, and lay down on the bed. Wait a second. Bed! Bed meant that a servant has come and put him there. Which meant that he or she has seen him in this state. And Thranduil knew how fast rumors flew around the castle. By  
this time tomorrow almost everyone would have heard that he and Elrond drank a thousand cups of ale each! That was not good.

Thranduil groaned again. He then heard Elrond shifting on the couch, then groaning. Elrond had woken up.

"Elrond!"

What did you think of this chapter? Great or good? Review, please!

TOBIASHAWK13


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_No, _thought Legolas, _I can't let that happen! It is my fault my friends are here! I cannot let them die because of me!_

So while Thelion was smirking evilly and thinking about revenge, Legolas formed a plan. His plan was: improvise like his life depended on it - which, more or less, it did.

"Say, Thellie," he began desperately. Thelion growled. He always hated that nickname, even before Mother died. Legolas knew that very well; his memories of the time before Mother died were few, but crystal clear. "Remember the time I poured soapy water on you and Mother made me go to nap early?"

"I know you are just stalling for time," snarled Thelion angrily. He hated being reminded of Mother, and how she was murdered by the murderer. He felt a stab of guilt remembering all the beatings he had given his brother, he then shook himself out of it by looking at the murderer.

"Well, what are you going to do to my friends?" Legolas continued improvising, hardly knowing what he was saying.

"Oh, them." Thelion smiled, no, smirked at Legolas. "I will not do anything bad to them. But Sauron might do something worse to them."

That's when everybody (except Thelion) lost control of their rage, fury, anger and vehemence.

And when four elves at once lose their temper, bad things for their enemy will happen.

First, Berthilion found something really hard, sharp and heavy, and threw it at Thelion's head. That was part of the reason Thelion's sword had flown out of his grasp.

Secondly, Laeriel screamed an insult at him, and kicked his shins - hard. That was the one part of the reason Thelion's sword flew out of his grasp.

Galian was too drained to do anything major, so he just made Thelion's hair catch fire with a spell. That was another part of the reason Thelion's sword flew out of his grasp.

Lastly, Legolas brought his knees up and kicked Thelion in the stomach. That was the last part of the reason Thelion's sword flew out of his grasp.

Legolas didn't waste a moment as his infuriated friends started attacking poor Thelion, who was frantically trying to put out his hair. Legolas leapt out of under Thelion and ran as fast as he could towards the sword, which was on the other side of the room.

He grabbed the sword, and even though it was a bit too heavy for his taste, he walked calmly to Thelion, who didn't even notice him.

Legolas was furious. He was angry. He was any synonym for angry or furious anybody could think of. And that's the main reason he walked forwards and impaled his brother in the stomach with his sword.

"What?" said Elrond in a rare lapse of irritability. He made a noble attempt to sit up, but miserably failed, and flopped back on his resting place with a groan. It seemed that he had an even worse hangover than Thranduil. "I said that I'm having a bad feeling about Legolas but I can't quite put my finger on it." In a lighter tone he added, "You look quite the mess, my friend." A very dark look came over the lord of Imladris' face that could probably cause the Witch King to think twice about crossing his path, "What did you expect?! We spent the entire evening last night drinking! This has got to be the biggest hangover I ever suffered through!" Thranduil was not affected in the least bit about Elrond's outburst, "Just remember that you brought it upon yourself. Have you taken something for it?"

"Yes, but it seems to be taking its time in working…Thranduil, Thranduil, what's wrong."

Thranduil had suddenly went as pale as a sheet, "Its Thelion, something terrible has happened, I can feel it. "

There was silence as everyone stared in horror at what Legolas had just done, including Legolas. Right after he made the fatal decision and stabbed his brother, his fury had drained away, leaving horror and nausea.

No one said anything even after Thelion started moaning and groaning from the pain. He dropped on the floor, writhing in agony, clutching his stomach. His vision was going blurry, probably from the rapid blood loss and the acid in his stomach. At least in fifteen minutes, it'd be over.

It was Berthilion who finally broke the silence.

"Let us go," he said, taking Laeriel by the hand. A gesture not lost on Legolas. Laeriel blushed, once again, seen by Legolas's all-seeing eye.

"Can you manage that portal from here?" he asked Galian, getting ready to run all the way back to the cave, for fear that someone will chase them.

"Yes, I can manage," Galian said, before starting the spell.

His chanting seemed to last forever, while Legolas was watching his brother groan, Laeriel thinking of Berthilion and Berthilion jumping at every little noise.

Once he was done, no one said a word, just stepped through the portal. Instantly they were in Legolas's room. There was a servant in the room. He went white and started stuttering and bowing and a number of things Legolas couldn't and didn't want to see. He collapsed on his bed.

While Thelion was more or less evil, they all still liked him and respected him, and felt bad about his death.

And then Thranduil arrived. Legolas noted that he looked like he had a hangover. He also noticed that Thranduil seemed to be yelling and ranting at them. At all of them, even though they didn't care.

They were all seeing in their mind Thelion. His murder seemed extraordinary real in the surreal world right now. His pain and his tears were also real.

Thranduil was very worried about his children and their friends. Even though Elrond healed the injuries and assured Thranduil they'd be fine, none of them were talking or eating much. They were all very pale and tired all the time, and he was sure they were having nightmares. And where was Thelion?

A thing also worrying was that they didn't even seem to hear his shouting at them. Normally Legolas would be very upset, Laeriel very fierce about her side, Galian very agreeable with everything he yelled about and Berthilion glazed over, probably worried about his status as a warrior. But that time they all just stared blankly ahead.

Two days have passed already.

"Hello," said Elrond, surprising Thranduil out of his thoughts. "I was thinking of going to see Legolas and Laeriel."

"Me too," said Thranduil. "I'm worried about him. He's not speaking and hardly eating."

"I think it's time to get the truth out of him. Maybe he will feel better after that."

"I wondered what happened there, anyway?"

Thranduil soon found out. When he went to visit his son, he found out everything. Including that his eldest was dead. Though Thelion injured his siblings and kin, physically and/or emotionally, Thranduil couldn't help mourning him.

After Legolas's confession, Elrond decided they all needed therapy to help recover from their experience. But Thranduil thought they all looked better now, Legolas associating with the twins and Laeriel reading as always and Galian and Berthilion performing their usual duties.  
It was over.

_Five minutes after Legolas and the others left, Thelion was still alive. He was rather delirious by now from the pain and despair._

**_That's when the Master came._**

_He had walked in quickly, full of strength, unsupported. He kneeled down in front of Thelion._

"_Hello, Drakken," his master said quite calmly. "I heard the little Prince and Princess and their friends escaped. But how did that happen? Surely you, one of my most loyal servants, wouldn't let them escape? Or, did you?"_

"_Yes, my Lord," said Thelion through clenched teeth, partly because of pain, partly because of his dislike for his Master._

"_Yes?" gasped Sauron, wide-eyed and over-dramatic. "And I thought you were loyal! And you betrayed my trust," suddenly Sauron was deathly calm and grim. "And now you're lying, bleeding, dying on the floor - crying."_

_He wiped the tears out of Thelion's eyes almost tenderly._

"_Never show signs of weakness. That'd be your downfall."_

_Sauron was now calm but now grim, almost pleasant._

"_Now, I'm going to heal you, but you're going to have to do something about you siblings."_

_He placed his hand on Thelion's stomach and instantly the pain stopped. Thelion felt a wave of sleepiness fighting to take him over. The last thing he heard was soft laughter. Then the world went black._

Thelion was contemplating that memory. Or dream. He wasn't sure. It was probably a dream, the whole kidnapping and almost dying and Sauron being actually likable.

He woke up in his bed as usual. He was even in his nightclothes. He stood up and began dressing. Until he saw something that made his world turn upside down and made him feel sick.

In the exact place where Legolas was supposed to stab him, he had a scar.

**The end**


End file.
